Desmond Miles
|hobby = Serving drinks to patrons |goals = Defeat the Templars, look into the memories of his ancestors to prevent a catastrophe. (succeeded) |family = |friends =Lucy Stillman, Shaun Hastings, Rebecca Crane, Clay Kaczmarek |enemies = Warren Vidic, Daniel Cross, Juno, Abstergo Industries |type of hero = Martyr, The Chosen One}} Desmond Miles is the main protagonist of the first five Assassin's Creed video games. He was a member of the Assassin Brotherhood and was descended from many legendary assassins, including Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Edward Kenway, and Ratonhnhaké:ton. He is voiced by the famous video game actor, Nolan North, who also voiced Nathan Drake of Uncharted series and Vashryon of Resonance of Fate series. By age 16, Desmond became tired of living in hiding and aspired to pursue his own dreams. Using the minimal training of Assassin skills he had obtained from his father, William Miles, Desmond fled from the Assassin compound he had grown up in and managed to travel from South Dakota to New York City, where he found employment as a bartender in the Bad Weather nightclub. In September 2012, Desmond was kidnapped and incarcerated by Abstergo Industries, a Templar organization, and forced into a machine called the Animus to relive the genetic memories of his ancestor, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. It was Abstergo's aim to acquire a map that detailed many "Pieces of Eden" spread across the Earth, which Desmond was reluctantly successful in doing. Following this, he managed to escape Abstergo with the help of Lucy Stillman, an undercover Assassin, and joined an Assassin cell in Italy, which consisted of herself, Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane. Utilizing an upgraded Animus of Rebecca's construction, Desmond relived the memories of Ezio Auditore da Firenze, in order to improve upon his newly obtained skills. Eventually, with the knowledge gained from Ezio's memories, Desmond and his fellow Assassins obtained the location of Ezio's Apple of Eden, which was located underneath the Colosseum. Though successful in obtaining the artifact, Desmond's body was taken over by Juno, a member of the First Civilization, and was made to stab Lucy after Juno revealed her to be a traitor. As a result of the shock, Desmond fell into a coma, and was placed in the Black Room, the safe mode of the Animus, in an attempt to stabilize his condition. With help from the virtual construct of Clay Kaczmarek, "Subject 16" of Abstergo's Animus Project, Desmond was able to regain consciousness, and found himself located in the state of New York once more, this time with Rebecca, Shaun, and his father, William. While in the Grand Temple, Desmond relived the memories of Haytham Kenway and Ratonhnhaké:ton to find the key to the sanctum containing the device needed to prevent a devastating solar wind. He also undertook field missions to retrieve power sources for the Temple, coming into conflict with Daniel Cross. After his father was captured, Desmond rescued him from Abstergo's Roman facility, and assassinated Cross and Warren Vidic in the process. After finding the key, Desmond opened the sanctum, but discovered he had been misled. It was made known that the device would save the world, but also unleash Juno, who had been imprisoned because of her hatred for humanity; using the device would also claim Desmond's life. Regardless, Desmond chose to sacrifice himself for humanity's survival, while expressing faith that his fellow Assassins would find a way to stop the new threat. Equipment, Powers and Skills * Eagle Vision: Since he is the descendant of many Master Assassins and even the First Civilization, he has the power of Eagle Vision, a form of supernatural senses. *'Telepathic Immunity:' Due to his First Civilization DNA, he was not a victim to the mind control properties of the Apple of Eden. * Master Assassin: '''He was both a highly skilled Master Assassin. He learned and developed a vast array of skills, such as picking pockets, blending into crowds, armed and unarmed combat, alternative or multiple weapon attacks, stealth and public assassination techniques, free-running and long-range combat. He has or is the potential to be the most versatile and skilled Master Assassin due to the bleeding-effect from memories of Altair, Ezio, and Connor. ** '''Peak Human Conditioning: Since he has picked up all of Altair, Ezio, and Connor's physical abilities, he is also capable of performing every physical feat that all of them can perform without effort. He also has all the strength, mobility, acrobatic prowess, endurance & metabolism to peak human condition, maybe even slightly beyond it due to the bleeding-effect, essentially condensing decades of training and experience in a span of a few days. ** Master Martial Artist: He has all of Altair, Ezio, and Connor's combat skills, thereby making him a one-man army, potentailly better than all 3 due to the comined bleeding-effect of them. ** Genius-Level Intelligence: He has a heightened wisdom and intellectual capacity, that he got from Altair's memories inside his genes. He even has all of Altair's knowledge about everything that Altair gained from the Apple of Eden. ** Escape Artist: He was able to escape form the grips of Abstergo Industries, after he gained the physical & mental abilities of his Ancestors. ** Master Spy: Despite his assassination training, he is adept in stealth, espionage, sabotage, stealth, infiltration, marksmanship, assassination & even thievery. ** Gadgetry: He has access to a vast set of tools, weapons & equipment at his disposal, the main weapons being his Hidden Blades. ** Apple of Eden: While using the Apple of Eden, he has a vast of psionic abilities, ranging from telepathy, mind control, empathy, limited telekinesis & even accelerating his movement speed, giving him a form of slowed down time. *** Mind Control: Desmond was able to use he Apple's mind control properties in order to cause a guard to shoot Warren Viddic and then commit suicide himself. He even used it to cause avery guard guarding the exit into committing suicide. Category:Assassin's Creed Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:The Chosen One Category:Deceased Category:Lethal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:Martial Artists Category:Vigilante Category:Ninjas Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Saved Soul Category:Parents Category:Damsels Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rescuers Category:Leaders Category:Posthumous Category:Legacy Category:Determinators Category:Paranoid Category:Hybrids Category:Self-Aware Category:The Hero Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:The Messiah